Surat Dalam Tabung
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Mengisahkan Keterlibatan Seorang Anak Dalam Gemuruh Perjuangan Bangsa Merebut dan Mempertahankan Kemerdekaan Indonesia!
1. Chapter 1

Surat dalam tabung

* * *

Mereka menyeberangi sungai itu dengan tali yang terentang diatas air,kakashi yang pertama sekali berenang menyeberangkan ujung tali naruto mengikatkan pangkal tali itu ke pohon mengkudu,kakashi mengikatkan ujung yang diseberangkannya itu ke pohon berangan. Begitulah yang mereka lakukan supaya tali itu bias terentang di antara kedua tepi sungai.

Waktu mencelupkan kakinya kedalam air,naruto merasakan dinginnya air sungai itu. Kakinya masuk ke dalam lumpur sampai kedalam mata kakinya,dia berpegang pada punggung baju kemudian ayahnya menyuruhnya memegang tali yang terentang berpegang kuat pada tali itu supaya tidak terhanyut dibawa oleh air deras. Kushina ada disebelahnya. Di sebelah kushina yang berpegang erat pada tali itu, adalah bibinya, Baru kemudian para tetangganya.

minato mengendong naruko adik perempuannya yang berumur lima tahun, Di punggung minato tersandang sepucuk karaben. Moncong karaben itu menghadap ke atas seperti galah. Pangkal sekali sekali terbenam ke dalam air kalau minato menginjak tempat yang dalam. Sedang kushina mengendong beberapa bungkus pakaian.

Bibi mito menggendong seekor rubah ekor Sembilan, Rubah itu sangat mereka sayangi. Terutama bagi naruko. Bagi anak perempuan itu,si rubah ekor Sembilan mereka, sama seperti boneka mainan. Sangat disayanginya, rubah itu selalu tidur bersamanya,dan rubah itulah yang sempat dibawanya ketika mereka bergegas meninggalkan rumah.

''cukup! Jangan terlampau bisa putus,'' teriak kakashi dari seberang.

Orang tidak boleh terlalu banyak tergantung pada tali itu. Tali bisa putus. Maka orang pun bergilir untuk menyeberang sungai.

''cepat naruto,'' kata minato, ''masih banyak orang lain yang hendak menyeberang.''

Sayup sayup terdengar letusan senjata. Belanda sudah membakar tembung. Asap tebal membubung tinggi di kejauhan. Naruto memandang asap tebal itu. Api tentu telah menjalar menjilat dinding rumah mereka. Membakar mainnya, membakar joran pancing di dapur, ayunan itu tentu telah putus tali talinya dimakan api. Dia suka berlari ke ayunan itu setiap bangun pagi. Berayun ayun membawa sisa kantuk adalah semacam sarapan baginya. Tetapi tadi pagi, begitu dia baru saja memecahkan pantatnya dipapan ayunan itu, kushina telah menyentakkan tangannya. Dia tidak jadi berayun ayun di bawah dahan pohon sawo itu. Kaa-sannya langsung menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian dan segera berkemas.

minato telah muncul pagi itu. minato memerintahkan agar segera meningalkan rumah mereka. Semua penduduk diharuskan meninggalkan rumah mereka. Belanda akan membumihanguskan tembung. Belanda menganggap tembung tempat sembunyian kaum gerilya, rencana belanda itu bocor berkat ketangkasan mata mata para pejuang kemerdekaan menjalankan tugasnya di kota medan.

Pesawat terbang musuh melayang layang rendah di kejauhan, Bom ukuran 100 kg menggelegar bunyinya dijatuhkan pesawat terbang itu.

''cepat naruto! Apa yang kau lihat?''tanya minato

''asap tebal itu tidak habis habisnya, Tou-san, apakah burung burung itu telah terbakar? Naruto tidak sempat membuka pintu pintu kandangnya''jawab naruto

''terus menyeberang. Nyawamu lebih berharga daripada memikirkan burung burung itu. Ayah telah membuka pintu pintu kandangnya, mereka tentu telah terbang''ujar minato

''kalau begitu belanda tidak berhasil membakarnya.''tanya naruto

''awas ada balok hanyut. Hindarkan!''kata salah satu pemungsi

''mereka tentu telah terbang bebas. Merdeka di udara''jawab minato

''kita ini mau ke mana Tou-san?''tanya naruko

''ke daerah yang dikuasai republik,''kata minato

''daerah apa itu ayah''tanya naruto

''daerah yang aman. Daerah yang tidak didatangi musuh.''jawab minato

''di mana itu Tou-san''tanya naruko

''di daerah pedalaman''ujar minato

''apakah di sana banyak anak anak seperti naruko''Tanya naruko

''o,banyak. Di sana banyak anak anak''kata minato

''kalu begitu begitu naruko akan mempunyai teman teman?''tanya naruko lagi

''ya, naruko akan mempunyai teman teman"kata minato

''apakah disana ada juga anak anak yang sebaya dengan naruto"Tanya naruto antusias

''ada,pasti ada''jawab minato singkat

''hore kalau begitu naruto juga akan mempunyai teman teman''kata naruto senang

''lihat! Pesawat itu mengeluarkan asap. Lihat Tou-san,pesawat itu menukik!''teriak naruto

''pesawat itu terkena peluru penagkis udara!''kata salah satu Tentara Republik Indonesia

''siapa yang menembakkan peluru itu''tanya chouza nama salah satu pemungsi

''tentara kita. Tentara republik,''jawab yamato

''apakah mayor jiraiya?''tanya minato

''bukan itu anak buah mayor madara! Anak buah mayor madara yang menembak pesawat itu dengan senjata penangkis udara"jawab gay

''lihat, Tou-san! Lihat, Tou-san!''teriak naruto masih antusias

Naruto berteriak meloncat loncat di dalam air sungai itu. Percikan percikan air membasahi muka mereka.

''pesawat itu menabrak pohon pohon besar. Dia terbakar!''kata naruto

Sambil melihat asap yang mengepul menjulang ke udara, dan melihat pesawat yang terbakar, mereka terus menyeberang sungai itu.

Begitu mereka sampai ke seberang, kakashi siap menyambut mereka. Naruto menepis nesipkan pakaiannya yang basah. Di dalam air orang masih terus merambat pada tali yang terentang itu. Para pemungsi serombongan serombongan menyeberang sungai. Kalau tidak dibatasi, tali itu akan putus.

''bagaimana naruto, apa kau kedinginan?'' Tanya kakashi.

Kakashi adalah remaja berambut putih, dia suka makan sirih. Sebungkah pinang ia kulum kulum di dalam mulutnya. Kalau dia meludah, seolah olah tampak dia membuang darah dari dalam mulutnya. Naruto suka kepada kakashi. Dia adalah teman minato. Lelaki itu suka datang ke rumah mereka. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai larut malam di beranda. Naruto sampai mengantuk menunggu lelaki itu pulang. Naruto ingin tidur bersama sama dengan ayahnya . sebab ayahnya jarang adadi rumah, kalau ayahnya ada di rumah, itu semacam kesempatan bagi naruto untuk mendengar cerita ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu bercerita tentang peristiwa peperangan yang dialaminya. Kakashi pernah menembak musuh

Naruto membuka celananya yang basah. Dia perah kain celana itu sampai tidak tampak lagi air yang menetes

''apa kau kedinginan?'' Tanya kakashi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

''saya biasa mandi pagi, kakashi san. Sedangkan sekarang hamper tengah hari. Jadi saya sedikit pun tidak merasa kedinginan walaupun terkadang air sampai seleher saya.''jawab naruto

''kau tidak takut menyeberangi sungai itu?'' Tanya kakashi

''saya tidak takut. Disini tidak aka nada buaya''kawab naruto

''kau tidak takut dengan binatang kecil lainnya''tanya kakashi sambil menyeringai

''misalnya apa''kata naruto penasaran

''lintah''jawab kakashi singkat

''saya tidak takut''jawab naruto dengan beraninya

''coba lihat paha kirimu''kata kakashi sambil menujuk jarinya ke paha kiri naruto

Naruto melihat ke paha yang terbuka itu. Dia tiba tiba menjerit. Seekor lintah melekat kuat menghisap darah paha kirinya.

''anak lelaki tidak boleh takut kepada lintah.''kata kakashi sambil menahan tawa

''darah saya kakashi. Darah saya dihisapnya.''teriak naruto sambil ketakutan

''itu tidak seberapa, Kau tidak boleh setakut itu. Orang terkadang merelakan sebotol darah diambil dari tubuhnya. Toh orang itu tidak mati.''kata kakashi serius

''untuk apa orang mengeluarkan sebotol darahg dari dalam tubuhnya?''tanya naruto sedikit ketakutan.

''untuk menyelamatkan jiwa orang yang kehabisan darah karena luka. Misalnya kalau ada seorang pejuang kemerdekaan yang luka parah dan kehabisan darah. Kalau pada saat itu tidak ada orang yang mau menyumbangkan darahnya, pejuang itu tentu telah tewas''kata kakashi

''kalau untuk menolong seorang pejuang yang terluka, saya tidak takut. Saya rela diambil satu botol darah dari tubuh saya ini, kakashi''jawab naruto tegas

Naruto mencoba menarik lintah itu dari kulit pahanya. Tetapi lintah itu tetap melekat kuat pada kulit paha naruto.

''tolong kakashi, dia terlalu licin. Saya tidak bias melepaskannya''kata naruto

''sebentar, Jangan gelisah. Sekali sentuh, lintah itu akan melepaskan gigitannya.'' Jawab kakashi

Kakashi mengeluarkan uncang tempat dia menyimpan daun sirih. Dia keluarkan sejemput tembakau, dia kulum tembakau itu di dalam mulutnya. Lalu dia tempelkan ke tubuh lintah itu. Kemudian ketika tembakau itu diangkat dengan jari jarinya, lintah itu telah lepas dari paha naruto.

''di mana lintah itu, kakashi?'' Tanya naruto

''dia lengket di tembakauku.''jawab kakashi

Kushina dari tadi memperhatikan peristiwa mencopot lintah dari paha naruto. Dia kemudian mendekat kepada kakashi.

''masih ada tembakaumu, kakashi?''tanya kushina

''Nee-san juga terserang lintah?tanya kakashi

'' di betisku!''jawab kushina

''aku juga memerlukan sedikit tembakau!''teriak bibi mito histeris

''kalau begitu tembakauku bisa habis''jawab kakashi sweatdrop

Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak. Sementara itu orang orang di sekitarnya mengancungkan tangan kearah kakashi meminta sejemput tembakau.

Sejurus kemudian semua lintah yang menempel di tubuh mereka berhasil dibershikan. Rombongan siap memasuki pedalaman meninggalkan tepi sungai itu. Tetapi minato menyuruh mereka menunggu beberapa saat. Tidak lama kemudian muncullah dua orang pria mendekati rombonga itu. Minato menyongsong kedatangan orang itu. Mereka saling memekikkan salam perjuangan.

''Maaf, kami terlambat menjemput kalian di tepi sungai ini'' kata Sai

''bagaimana keadaan pasukan di garis depan?'' Tanya Minato

''baik, Hayate dan Shisui tewas! Tetapi semangat perjuangan mereka tidak akan luntur!'' kata Yamato

''Mana keluargamu Minato?'' Tanya Sai

Kushina diperkenalkan kepada Yamato dan Sai

''Sekarang aku serahkan rombongan ini kepada kalian, Aku titip keluargaku. Tugasku hanya sampai batas sungai ini. Selanjutnya adalah tugas teman di garis belakang''kata minato dengan tegas.

''Alih tugas diterima!'' kata Yamato dan Sai bersikap resmi

Naruto memandang tidak mengerti Tou-sannya. Dia perhatikan Tou-sannya mendekap erat kepada Kaa-sannya. Mencium sepuasnya pada naruko, kemudian dia datang ke Bibinya. Tou-sannya memegang kepala adiknya itu, Kemudian memandang kepada istrinya.

''Jaga anak anak, Tugasku mengantar kalian hanya sampai disini. Aku harus segera melapor dan bergabung dengan pasukan garis depan.''kata Minato

Naruto belum bisa memahami keputusan Tou-sannya yang begitu mendadak. Bagi Naruto, keputusan Tou-sannya itu sangat begitu tiba tiba. Tou-sannya tidak mengatakan sebelumnya , dia lihat Tou-sannya beralih kepadanya dan mendekapnya erat erat.

''Jaga dirimu Naruto, Tou-san akan kembali ke garis depan.'' Kata Minato

''Tou-san tidak ikut bersama kami?''tanya Naruto

''kedua orang kakak ini akan membawa kalian ke daerah yang aman, Kakashi akan tetap bersama kalian hingga di tempat. Tou-san harus segera bergabung dengan induk pasukan. Ini perintah yang harus Tou-san jalankan.''kata Minato panjang lebar

Naruto merasa dekapan Tou-sannya mulai melonggarkan, akan tetapi naruto tidak menangis melepas kepergian Tou-sannya. Walaupun begitu, dekapannya semakin diperkuat memeluk Tou-sannya. Rasa rindu kepada Tou-sannya belum habis, terasa begitu singkat pertemuan ini. Sebentar lagi Tou-sannya akan pergi, rindu itu kembali dan berawal di tepi sungai ini.

''Tou-san harus segera pergi, sekarang. Jaga dirimu Naruto, jaga adikmu Naruko.''kata Minato sedih

Naruto mencoba menahan agar pelukan itu lebih lama.

Akan tetapi Tou-sannya telah beranjak meninggalkannya, dia lihat Tou-sannya turun ke tepi sungai itu. Tali yang rentang menjadi bergoyang, Tou-sannya sedikit demi sedikit merambat ke tali itu menyeberangi sungai.

Mereka semua memandang pejuang itu naik ke darat dan hilang di balik semak belukar.

Rombongan kaum pemungsi itu sampai di perkampungan penduduk menjelang tengah malam. Mereka melihat cahaya dari rumah rumah penduduk. Naruto sudah merasa sangat lapar, hanya sekali mereka makan dari bekal yang dibawa mereka. Melihat rumah rumah penduduk itu, Naruto mengharapkan bias menemukan makanan. Dia ingin meneguk segelas air sekaligus.

Ketika rombongan sampai di halaman rumah yang pertama, terdengar pukulan kentongan. Kentongan itu makin ramai sahut menyahut dari segala arah, tiga orang keluar dari dalam bangunan di kejahuan. Tampak tiga buah obor menyala, obor obor itu semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka. Pada saat jarak orang orang yang membawa obor telah begitu dekat, terdengar teriakan dari mereka. Naruto tidak dapat memahami makna teriakan itu. Dia dengar orang yang menjemput di tepi sungai itu membalas kata sandi itu. Kemudian salah seorang dari ketiga orang yang membawa obor itu maju kedepan. Kakashi tampak maju meninggalkan rombongan, kemudian keduanya saling berdekapan.

''belanda telah mengetahui kalian para pejuang kemerdekaan'' kata salah seorang yang membawa obor.

Kakashi mengambil obor dari tangan orang itu dan menyuluhkan terangnya kearah rombongan.

''semuanya dalam keadaan lapar,''kata kakashi

''sebentar akan saya laporkan kepada komando jaga dapur umum segera kami siapkan''kata Sai

Rombongan dibawa ke bangsal tempat penyimpanan Tembakau. Bangsal itu dibangun untuk menyimpan tembakau penduduk di perkampungan itu. Penduduk disekitar itu adalah petani tembakau.

Dua puntung obor dipacakkan di kiri dan kanan bangunan. Orang yang membawa obor menyalakan kedua obor yang telah dipacakkan itu, pintu masuk kedalam bangsal terdengar dibuka, angin bertiup dari dalam mengantar harum tembakau

''untuk malam ini kalian terpaksa kami tampung disini. Besok baru akan kami sebar ke rumah rumah penduduk. Berapa jumlah rombongan?''tanya Haku

''tiga puluh lima orang''jawab kakashi

''silahkan masuk, beristirahatlah sebelum kami membawa makanan kemari. Kami hanya bisa menampung di tempat seperti ini''kata Zabuza

''Terima kasih,'' kata kakashi, dan membawa rombongan pengungsi yang berjumlah tiga puluh lima itu masuk kedalam.

''silahkan beristirahat, saya akan membangunkan ibu ibu untuk membikin dapur umum. Semua ini keluarga pejuang?''tanya Haku

''Ya, semua keluarga pejuang. Mari kuperkenalkan satu persatu''kata Kakashi

''Besok siang saja. Tentu kalian terlalu lapar.''tolak Haku

Semua perkataan begitu kedua orang itu meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka masuk kedalam gelap, dan hanya nyala obor yang dibawanya yang tampak di dalam gelapnya malam

TBC

bagaimana bagus atau tidak maaf kalau buruk karena saya masih newbie hehe

Cerita Ini Terinspirasi Dari Novel Lama Dengan Judul Yang Sama

pesan tolong review ya


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Surat Dalam Tabung

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Mengisahkan Keterlibatan Seorang Anak Dalam Gemuruh Perjuangan Bangsa Merebut Dan Mempertahankan Kemerdekaan Indonesia!

* * *

Seluruh anggota rombongan itu terdiri dari 6 kepala keluarga. Semuanya keluarga prajurit. 5 dari enam prajurit itu sedang menjalankan tugas keprajuritannya. Hanya Kakashi yang ditugaskan membawa rombongan pemungsi ke daerah pedalaman. Diantara rombongan itu ada 5 anak yang sebaya dengan Naruto. 10 anak kecil kecil. Selebihnya orang tua dan ibu ibu mereka.

Mereka harus diungsikan, sebab Belanda telah mengetahui mereka keluarga prajurit kemerdekaan. Belanda selalu bersikap licik, Keluarga keluarga mereka itu sering mereka tangkap untuk didesak membocorkan tempat persembunyian Para pejuang. Untuk amannya perjuangan, keluarga keluarga mereka harus diungsikan sebab belanda telah mencium: Tembung semacam Markas Para Pejuang Kemerdekaan.

Dapur Umum tidak mungkin diciptakan dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Sedangkan para pemungsi telah kelaparan. Maka para pemuka Masyarakat di daerah itu mendatangi rumah rumah penduduk meminta barangkali ada sisa makanan mereka tadi malam. Sisa makan malam para penduduk itu kemudian dikumpulkan dan dihidangkan kepada kaum pemungsi.

Naruto memenuhi keinginannya, meneguk sekaligus satu gelas air. Kemudian setelah makan, Naruto tidur nyenyak ditumpukan karung. Nyamuk yang demikian banyak tidak dihiraukannya. Cuma sekali sekali dia mengaruk pahanya, tempat yang gatal itu bukan karena gigitan nyamuk, akan tetapi luka hisapan lintah tadi siang.

Pagi harinya, cahaya matahari masuk celah-celah dinding bangsal pemyimpanan daun tembakau itu. Naruto terbangun dengan rasa yang segar. Dia menggeliat diatas tumpukan karung goni itu, dan terguling lalu melorot kebawah. Dia lihat rombongan yang masih tidur adalah anak anak. Dia merangkak ke tempat anak anak seusianya itu. Dia dapati Sasuke Mendengkur dengan air liur yang sudah menjadi kerak pada pipinya. Dia goncang goncang tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menggeliat dan sebelah tangannya seolah hendak memukul Muka Naruto.

''Terlalu kamu Teme! Dalam tidur juga masih bisa meninju orang! Ayo bangun! Lonceng telah berbunyi!'' bentak Naruto ke dekat telinga Sasuke

'' Apa katamu Dobe? Lonceng telah berbunyi? Kalau begitu aku kesiangan.'' Kata Sasuke

Sasuke berkemas hendak lari dari tempat di berbaring.

''Mau kemana kau Teme?" Tanya Naruto

''Kau bilang lonceng telah berbunyi Dobe!''Jawab Sasuke

''Hari ini kita tidak sekolah. Kau lupa kita ada dimana" Kata Naruto

''Habis, kau bilang lonceng telah berbunyi.'' Kata Sasuke Kalem..

''Ya, Lonceng telah berbunyi! Apa tidak kau dengar, lonceng telah berbunyi'' Kata Naruto

''Ya aku denagr. Lonceng telah berbunyi. Kita terlambat!'' Kata Sasuke Sambil ingin berlari ingin keluar

''Tunggu Dulu. Seka dulu air liurmu Teme. Pipimu seperti ditempeli liur Akamaru"kata Naruto

''Ah, kamu Dobe. Kita sekarang berada dimana?''Tanya Sasuke

''Kau lihat kita ada dimana? Coba perhatikan di sekarang ada dimana?''Jawab Naruto

Sasuke menghapus matanya dengan kedua telapak memandang ke sekitar. Dia atas mereka tergantung daun-daun tembakau

''Ini Bangsal Tembakau Dobe. Kita berada di tempat pengeringan daun tembakau''Kata Sasuke

''Ya, kita sekarang berada di bangsal tembakau.''kata Naruto

''Apa menurutmu di sekitar sini ada sekolah Dobe?'' Tanya Sasuke

''Pasti ada, kalau itu suara lonceng Sekolah''Jawab Naruto

''Kalau itu bukan suara lonceng sekolah?" Kata Sasuke

''Pasti tidak ada gedung di sekitar ini"Kata Naruto

''Pintar kamu Dobe. ayo kita keluar'' ujar Sasuke

''Sebentar sebaiknya Sakura-chan kita bangunkan,'' Kata Naruto Sebelum Mereka Keluar Dari Bangsal itu

Sakura adalah tetangga Naruto. Mereka satu kelas, di sekolah rakyat. sepanjang jalan pengungsian, mereka tidak berkesempatan saling bertemu. Mereka panik karena asap tebal membumbung tinggi diudara. Ditambah setiap sebentar pesawat Belanda meraung-raung di udara mendekati rombongan mereka. Dia ingin membangunkan anak gadis itu. Sakura tidur disebelah Naruko, adik perempuan Naruto. Disebelah Sakura ada Mebuki Haruno Ibu Sakura.

''Biarkan dia Dobe,'' Kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto hendak membangunkan Sakura

''Di situ rombongan kaum Perempuan Dobe. Kita tidak boleh pergi kesana. orang lelaki tidak boleh pergi kesana. Ayo kita keluar''Kata Sasuke

Mereka keluar dari bangsal pengeringan daun tembakau itu. bangunan itu terbuat dari kerangka kayu Tinggi bubungannya mungkin sampai 15 Meter. Dindingnya dianyam dari daun nipah. Bangunan itu seperti gudang. Dibagian atas dinding dinding itu dipenuhi jendels-jendela. Beberapa jendelanya terbuka. Itu membuka, seperti tangan yang melambai. Supaya daun jendela itu tetap terbuka, bagian bawah bingkainya Diganjal dengan kayu bercabang yang pangkalnya ditopangkan ke bendul jendela. Orang akan memanjat ke atas kalau jendela itu mau ditutup. Dengan mengambil kayu penganjal itu, daun jendela itu akan terkatup menutup bingkai jendela.

''Kakashi pasti telah mengunyah sirih dan mengosok giginya dengan tembakau''

Naruto berkata begitu karena dia lihat daun daun tembakau yang dikeringkan, Dia ingat bahwa tembakau Kakashi telah habis digunakan untuk melepaskan gigitan Lintah pada tubuh para pemungsi.

''Coba kau lihat siapa yang ada dibawah Pohon itu?''Kata Sasuke.

Mereka berlari ke bawah pohon itu. Mereka dapati Kakashi tengah menyayat tembakau menjadi daun daun halus.

''Untuk apa semua itu Kakashi'' Tanya Naruto

''Di garis depan sulit mendapatkan tembakau. Ini akan saya bawa untuk para prajurit di garis depan. Mereka harus menghisap sigaret(seperti sejenis rokok)''Kata Kakashi

''Saya kira kakashi hendak menaburkannya di sungai yang kita seberangi itu agar lintah lintahnya mabuk.''Kata Naruto Sambil Nyengir

''Masih juga kau mengingat lintah lintah itu Naruto?''Kata Kakashi

''Bagaimana saya bisa lupa, bekas gigitannya masih terasa gatal''Kata Naruto

Kakashi membuang ludah dari mulutnya. tampak orang itu seperti membuang segumpal darah lewat bibir bibirnya

Bunyi lonceng itu ternyata berasal dari sebuah gardu jaga. Dan lonceng itu bukan sebagaimana lazimnya sebuah lonceng, Dia hanya potongan besi rel kereta tergantung dibawah cucuran atap gardu. Di dekat besi rel itu tergantung, digantungkan pula sepotong besi pemukul. Itulah yang berbunyi dan Membangunkan Naruto.

Di dekat gardu jaga terhampar lapangan luas. Padang rumput terhampar di lapangan itu. Tetapi rumput yang menumbuhinya tidak terawat seperti lapangan sepak bola. Rumput tumbuh liar diantara tumbuhan ilalang. Di tengah lapangan itu sedang berlangsung latihan baris berbaris. Pemuda-pemuda tanggung yang sedang mengikuti latihan itu. Mereka masing-masing memanggul sepucuk senapan tiruan yang terbuat dari papan atau pun potongan kayu.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati rombongan anak anak muda tanggung itu. Semua pemuda itu jauh lebih dewasa dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Barisan itu sedang berhenti ditempat. Mereka semua menghadap ke arah pelatih, seorang anggota lasykar. Pelatih itu mengenakan topi prajurit dan menyandang sepucuk karaben yang benar-benar karaben. Dia sedang memeriksa barisan. Kemudian dia kembali ke tempatnya semula, di bawah keteduhan pohon.

''Sekarang maju satu satu. Letakkan senjata masing-masing di tempat. kemudian maju satu-satu dimulai dari kepala barisan. Latihan selanjutnya adalah memasukan peluru dan mengokang karaben yang sesungguhnya. Perhatikan peragaan ini.''Kata Pelatih itu

Pelatih itu memberi contoh bagaimana cara memasukan peluru dan mengokang.

''Ingat! pelatuk jangan disentuh setelah senjata dikokang. Kecuali kalau musuh telah tepat pada sasaran tembak. Latihan ini hanya memasukan peluru dan mengokang. Sekarang maju satu-satu. Mulai dari sebe;ah kiri saya. Maju!''Kata Pelatih itu Tegas

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat seorang anak muda yang gagah maju kedepan. Anak muda itu menerima sepucuk karaben yang diberikan sang pelatih kepadanya. Lalu dia menerima sebutir peluru, dan mengulang apa yang telah diajarkan pelatih itu. Semua mendapat giliran untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Setiap pagi Naruto dan Sasuke datang ke lapangan di dekat gardu itu. Mereka datang ke lapangan setelah mendengar lonceng dipukul. Pada pagi hari berikutnya latihan yang diajarkan memasang sangkur.

Sangkur bagi Naruto bukanlah benda asing. Dia sering melihat Tou-sannya meminyaki dan melap sangkurnya. Sangkur adalah semacam mata tombak yang dipasang di ujung laras karaben. Orang juga menyebutnya bayonet. Kalau sangkur telah dipasang di laras karaben, karaben bisa digunakan sebagai pedang. Atau juga sebagai tombak. Musuh tidak perlu ditembak dalam jarak yang dekat, tetapi cukup ditusuk dengan sangkur. Hal itu digunakan untuk menhemat peluru. Kalau 2 musuh saling berhadapan dan masing-masing telah kehabisan peluru, bayonet atau sangkur itu akan digunakan. Masing-masing akan berusaha menusuk lawannya hingga tewas.

Hari itu mereka lihat pasukan yang sedang berlatih itu sedang melakukan latihan menusukkan bayonet. Di tengah lapangan dipacakkan orang-orangan yang dibuat dari karung. Satu-satu mereka merangkak di tanah dengan karaben yang telah diberi sangkur. Setelah dekat dengan orang-orangan dari karung itu, mereka dengan sigapnya berdiri dan berteriak. Ujung bayonet itu mereka hunjamkan ke patung karung itu. Tampak untaian kain perca keluar dari sobekan karung.

''Begitulah usus terburai kalau sangkur itu merobek perut''kata Naruto kepada Sasuke

Kedua anak itu memperhatikan jalannya latihan itu sejak semula. Sampai saat itu sudah hampir 15 calon prajurit yang menusuk patung karung itu.

"Aku ingin menjadi prajurit,"sambung Naruto kemudian, "Seperti Tou-san!"

"Kau mau kita juga ikut berlatih"

Sasuke memandang Naruto setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Bagaimana kita mengatakannta Dobe?"Tanya Sasuke

"Kita katakan saja keinginan kita kepada pemimpinnya" Jawab Naruto

"Kepada pelatih itu?" Tunjuk Sasuke

"Ya, Kita melamar sebagai anggota regunya."Kata Naruto

"Aku sudah punya senapan ini!"

Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan kayu bengkok bekas cabang yang patah

"Ayo kita datangi Teme"Kata Naruto

"Tunggu Mereka istirahat dulu Dobe" Kata Sasuke

To Be Continue

Bagaimana Cerita Pendek ya Mohon Dimaafkan

Saya Jarang Update Dikarenakan Kegiatan Try-Out dan Un

Tapi meskipun ada kendala saya akan mengupdate cerita ini

TOLONG DIREVIEW YA


End file.
